Crinfrid Reavers
|Members = Newboy Jamor Auwry Zator |No_of_soldiers = 3 At least 8 |Area served = Northern Kingdoms }}The Crinfrid Reavers were a group of mercenaries from Crinfrid specialized in fighting dragons and draconids and active throughout the second half of the 13th century. History Originally they were only three - Kennet, Gar and their leader Boholt and they joined many hunts, like the one Myrgtabrakke, a dragon who lived outside Barefield, organized by King Niedamir. However, after Boholt lost his memory the remaining two beast hunters decided it would be wise to recruit. Around , they took a first apprentice called Newboy and a few years later they had entire bands of men like Jamor and Auwry, which they dispatched to countries as far as Toussaint. - The Crinfrid Reavers wiped out all of the dracolizards and forktails in Redania. They also killed three red dragons and one black dragon. At some point, Geralt of Rivia and Yennefer were to hunt down the golden dragon, but were intercepted by the Crinfrid Reavers, who tied them up and decided to go after the beast themselves. They were nkt able best it, however, and were quite injured. Meanwhile, Geralt and Yennefer freed themselves from their bonds and moved on. They raided a Melitele shrine and stole a now cursed talisman. Believing it to be good luck, they survived an encounter with a group of Scoia'tael warriors afterwards, when a dragon swooped in and attacked the elves. They seek Geralt's help in deciding whether the aforementioned talisman will protect Newboy, their newest member in the upcoming battle, or whether they should put him in armour. Journal entry If Geralt warns them that the talisman brings bad luck. : In Foltest's camp, Geralt ran into the Crinfrid Reavers. Having lost his memory, the witcher no longer recalled the trouble this bunch of rogues had caused during the famous hunt for the golden dragon. As it turned out, Kennet, Desbrut and Boholt had recruited a new comrade. With great originality, they called him Newboy. The four were to join in the assault on La Valette Castle that day. The problem was the drunken Reavers had bet one of Foltest's knights that Newboy would survive the battle while attacking solely in his trousers and shirt. A protective amulet they had plundered from a roadside shrine was to help him. Asked for his advice, Geralt expressed doubt about the amulet's protective properties and discourages the Reavers from undertaking their daring escapade. Newboy decided to don his armor. Notes * Gar (Polish: Niszczuka) is also known as Desbrut * The Crinfrid Reavers appeared in the "Smok" episode of The Hexer. * The Crinfrid Reavers make an appearance in the prologue of The Witcher 2. At that point in time, they are without Boholt and have a new recruit, Newboy. * They're one of the few that believe the scout's report of a dragon nearby. * In the , a group of Crinfrid Reavers make an appearance during the secondary quest, Mutual of Beauclair's Wild Kingdom, where Geralt can reveal they share mutual acquaintances (namely Boholt, Kennet, Desbrut, and Newboy). Videos File:Camp of Foltest's Army Gallery Gwent cardart northern reaver scout.png|Reaver Scout Meliteles-heart.png|The Crinfrid Reavers in The Witcher 2, (left to right) Newboy, Geralt, Kennet, Desbrut Tw3 cardart northernrealms crinfrid reavers 1.png Tw3 cardart northernrealms crinfrid reavers 2.png Tw3 cardart northernrealms crinfrid reavers 3.png References de:Haudegen von Cinfrid, Die fr:Traqueurs de Crinfrid it:Irriducibili di Crinfrid pl:Rębacze z Crinfrid ru:Рубайлы из Кринфрида Category:Mercenaries Category:Organizations Category:Sword of Destiny characters Category:The Witcher 2 Prologue Category:The Witcher 2 characters Category:Blood and Wine characters